


Sacrilegious

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Church Sex, Confession, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I wanna be yours, I'm sorry that there are so many tags, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Phan - Freeform, Praise Kink, Religious!Dan, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Sex to Music, Stretching, based on a head-canon, choking/gagging kink, cockslut!dan, dom!Phil, mentions of catholicism, over 10k, punk!phil, sub!dan, the Arctic Monkeys, theres just so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a HC by <a href="http://hungphil.tumblr.com/post/162343800620/im-desperate-for-religiousdan-and-bamfphil-smut">hungphil</a> on tumblr. </p>
<p>Dan Howell was a good kid. A Catholic, growing up in Mass and youth group. But, after meeting Phil Lester, his life drastically changed, turning the quiet and meek boy into a wild child. </p>
<p>-or- </p>
<p>The one where Phil fucks Dan like five different times over the course of several days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilegious

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are! I'm really in love with this one in all honesty!  
> This is the longest smut I've ever written, so I'm pretty excited!

"Skip school with me." I demanded, pulling Dan's body against mine. 

"No." He grunted, pushing at my shoulders to no avail. "That would be a sin." He protested, bringing up his hands to lightly beat on my chest. 

"It's one fucking day, nobody will ever know!" I tried to persuade him, slowly walking him backwards to push his body against the iron fence surrounding the prep school that Dan attended. I had graduated two years ago from the public school in the middle of town, but he was still a senior. 

"Phil, if I do this, I'll have to go to confession later, and I really don't feel like going to church tonight." He pleaded, letting out an oomph as his body harshly hit the fence. 

"But, Baby!" I whined, letting my tattooed hands drift down to his ass and lifting him up. He let out a squeal and jumped, wrapping his legs around my waist. 

"Phil! Please, I already go on Thursday and Sunday, don't make me go confess on a Friday evening." He begged, pushing out his bottom lip, which only made me want him to skip even more. 

"Relax, Dan." I muttered, grabbing his shirt collar between my teeth and opening the first button. I nosed it open slightly, then began sucking wherever I could on his neck. "Just skip, then don't go to confession." 

"But then I'll feel awful!" He whimpered. "And stop that! Anyone could see!" He scolded me, swatting the back of my head with one hand. 

"Just come with me, Baby." I attempted once more, pressing him against the iron bars a little harder. 

"F-fine." He gave in, whimpering as he grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulling my mouth to his. "But this is all your fault." He muttered against my mouth. I couldn't help to admit that holding Dan up like that and having him whisper in my ears got me incredibly turned on. 

I simply smiled, let him down, and grabbed his hand before he could dart off. I picked his satchel up from where he had dropped it on the ground when we began bickering. I drug him around to the small, grassy clearing in a patch of woods behind the school and next to the playground. 

"What are we doing here?" He asked, pulling away from me. 

"Well, you see, all that arguing has made me have a little bit of a situation, and it most definitely cannot wait until we get back to my flat." I stated, shrugging off my leather jacket and laying it on the forest floor. 

"Wait, you brought me out here to shag me?" He asked, eyes wide and unbelieving. 

"Why? Is there a problem?" I asked, slowly removing my belt and watching him absentmindedly lick his lips. 

"No!" He replied quickly. "No problem." He loosened his tie, then slipped it off over his head. He began to unbutton his shirt, but I stopped him, covering his hands with my own. 

"Don't take that off." I ordered, moving my hands back. "Pull your pants down to your ankles." 

He did as I said, undoing the button and slipping his black slacks down his legs. His shoes and socks remained on his feet, as did his shirt on his torso. I noticed his lack of boxers and clicked my tongue. 

"No underwear?" I asked, feinting shock. "Isn't that a sin?" 

"Not everything is a sin, Phil, contrary to your beliefs." He sassed. 

"You better watch yourself." I warned him, pulling off my jeans and boxers. "That mouth of yours will get you in trouble." 

"Oh, and what trouble would that be?" He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"If you get smart, I'll have to do something about it." I growled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to me. My dick pressed into his hip, and he whimpered at the sudden action. 

"Can I ride you?" He whined, shuffling closer to me, all earlier conversation forgotten. 

"That might be a little difficult." I reminded him, gesturing to the pants pooling around his ankles. 

"Can I take them off?" He begged, gripping my forearms. 

"I suppose," I gave in, "but your socks and shoes stay on." 

"Yes, of course." He hurried, bending down and pulling his pants off over his shoes. I admired his ass as he bent over, all pale and perfectly perky. God, I could just eat him up. He straightened up after pulling off his pants and threw them onto the pile with my own. 

I settled down onto my leather jacket and pulled out a condom from one of the pockets. I looked up at Dan, who fixed me with an annoyed gaze. "What?" I asked, trying to defend myself. "I'm always prepared for when the mood is right!" 

"You're disgusting." He rolled his eyes, then dropped to his knees and between my legs on my jacket. "I love it." He grabbed the condom from my hand and opened it, then rolled it down over me. In one swift move, he lowered his head and began to bob up and down on my cock. 

"Good boy." I groaned, reaching down and fisting his hair. "Such a good boy for me, sucking my cock without even being asked." He made a a grunting noise, and the vibrations went straight through my dick, making me let out a gasp. "Baby, you've already gotten me wound up." I reminded him, pulling him off of me with a pop. "You wouldn't want me to come like that, now would you?" 

He shook his head. "No, Phil." He replied quietly. 

"Good boy." I praised him, running my fingers through his hair. "Do you need stretched, Baby?" I asked, playing with the ends of his hair that were going curly from the humidity in the air. 

"No," he replied, "I may have thought of you this morning in the shower." 

"What I shame," I tutted, "How lustful you have been, sinning against God or some bullshit. How did it feel?" I asked, gripping his forearms and dragging him up my body, bringing us face to face. 

"Sinning is always sweet, but it has such a bad aftertaste." He breathed, ducking down to kiss me, opening his mouth and darting his tongue out to brush my lower lip. 

"I hope that it isn't me that you're referring to." I chuckled after moving my mouth from his. 

"Never." He promised, slowly sitting up on my thighs and placing his hands on my chest. "Can I ride you now?" He asked, rotating his hips gently. "I've had ever so much patience."

"I suppose that could be arranged." I smirked, spitting onto my palm and wrapping my hand around my cock. I coated myself in saliva, making Dan groan at the obscene gesture. "You wanna ride me?" I asked, bringing my hands to his hips. "Go ahead, Baby. Go on and fuck yourself on me." 

He took a quick breath in, getting back into a kneeling position above my cock. I held onto his hips as he roughly grabbed my dick, making me let out a groan, positioned me at his entrance, and sunk down slowly. He moaned, and his eyelids fluttered as he began to lift himself up then lower himself back down. "Oh G-goodness..." He stuttered as I guided him up and down with my hands on his hips, then moaned as I bucked up into him as he sank down. "Don't s-stop!" He whined, arching his back and letting out a quiet scream as I hit his prostate. 

"Don't plan on it." I grunted, feeling how he clenched around me as I hit his spot again. "F-fuck!"

"It's s-so deep from - oh my! - this angle!" He squeaked, throwing back his head and moving his hands to grip my biceps. 

"Are you close, Baby? Is it getting too much? Is my cock too much for you to handle?" I asked, a growl rising in my throat as he let out a whimper and nodded his head. 

"Too much, I n-need to c-cum!" He stuttered, panting heavily as he continued to push himself up and down erratically. 

"What do we say?" I breathed, tracing shapes on his hips. 

"Please may I?" He asked, his voice wispy from arousal.

"Go ahead." I prompted him, bringing my hand down to jerk him off as his legs started to give out on him from the strenuous activity. His hips jerked and he stuttered out babbled words as he came onto his shirt, staining the material. As he clenched around me, I couldn't help but do the same, and I came heavily, letting out a string of curses. 

"Don't swear." He panted, lifting himself from my dick and rolling off of me and onto the grass.

"So, you'll let me fuck you raw, but I'm not allowed to curse?" I asked, laughing as he hit my chest lightly. 

"What did I just say?" He hissed, crossing his arms. 

"Wow, I thought you would have mellowed out after a good fuck, but apparently this did the opposite." I chuckled as he let out a humph of disapproval. I stood up on shaking legs and pulled off the condom before tying it. I pulled on my boxers again with one hand, then walked in the direction of the playground. 

"Where are you going?" Dan called from behind me.

"Nowhere!" I yelled back, then listened for the sound of children before poking my upper body though the bushes that separated the playground from the woods. I looked around quickly, then threw the condom out onto the mulch beside the large yellow slide. I then turned back around and made my way back to Dan, tattoos on full display. 

My entire body was a walking collage of things that I loved. I had a green and black dragon inked onto my neck, it's tail curling behind my ear. My arms were both complete sleeves, including a mosaic-effect lion, cherry blossoms, and a very well done koi pond that took up almost my entire left arm. A cactus sat on my right shoulder, while the portraits of Spike, Buffy, and Angel adorned my left. 

"If you did what I think you just did, then you're disgusting." He said flatly, looking up at me from the ground. 

"Sex education is a class that they need but are not provided with in a private school such as this." I said dramatically. "Really leaving a condom and having a teacher explain it is really what's best."

"If you think that's going to make me leave here not being disgusted with you, you have another thing coming." He snapped back. 

"When from the time that we stopped having sex up until now did a bug crawl up your ass, Mr. Grumpypants?" I asked, retrieving my pants, belt, and shirt from the ground. 

"Eww, thanks a lot!" He squirmed, getting his pants off of the ground and shaking them before carefully stepping into them and somehow managing to get them back on despite his shoes. 

I pulled out a cigarette and my lighter from my jacket as I pulled my shirt over my head. After we had gotten properly dressed, I handed my jacket to Dan. "What's this for?" He asked, adjusting his tie, then putting on my jacket. It was big on him, and he looked adorable. 

"I didn't think you'd want to walk around with a cum stain visible to the whole of Wokingham." I commented, grabbing his satchel and slinging it over my shoulder. I lit the cigarette and blew a few smoke rings before looking at Dan. He stared at the cigarette in my hand with a look hovering on the boundary between awe and fear. "You look quite cute, Baby. I'm almost compelled to offer you a drag." 

"Can I?" He asked, voice wavering. 

"No." I said gently, grabbing his hand and tracing his knuckles softly. "You're far too pretty to fill your lungs up with tar." 

"Okay." He replied glumly, looking at the ground. 

"Come on." I smiled, squeezing his hand. "Let's go to my place and I'll wash the stain out of your shirt."

\---

"You can come over tonight." Dan said, speaking softly into the phone. 

"Are you sure? I've never been there..." I hesitated. Religious people like the Howell's didn't really do well with tattoos and piercings. Well, at least not the elders. 

"Positive. My parents are flying to the Vatican with some of the church to see the pope. I wanted to go, but once I found out it was only for members of the board I didn't really read into it. I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't want to risk any cancellations." He explained. 

"Okay," I grinned, "What time should I be over?"

"Well, their flight leaves at seven, but I'd wait an hour just to make sure they don't come back, so how about 8:30?" He questioned.

"I'll be there." I confirmed, about to hang up. 

"Wait! Before you go, if you're driving your motorcycle, park it in the garage! I don't want the neighbors telling Mom and Dad that some strange bike was parked in our drive for the entirety of their trip." 

"Wait, entirety? How long will they be gone?" I asked, balancing the phone between my shoulder and my ear. 

"Five days." He answered calmly. 

"They'd leave you alone for five days?" I asked skeptically. 

"Why wouldn't they? I'm a saint!" He chuckled. 

"Sure you are. What's your story if someone sees me?" I asked, tapping my fingers on my thigh. 

"I'll tell them that you're new to the youth group at church, and that you needed help with bible studies or something." 

"Wow, Daniel. Lying is such an awful sin. I don't know how you stand yourself." I teased. 

"Shut up." He whined back. 

"I'll see you then! Bye, Love!" I chuckled into the phone. 

"See you! I love you!" He replied, then hung up. 

When I finally arrived at Dan's house later that night, I pulled my motorcycle into his open garage and pulled the door shut with a tug of the red string hanging from the ceiling. I put my helmet on the ground next to my bike, then made my way to the door that connected to the house and pushed it open, muttering to myself about how unsafe it was to leave the door unlocked like that. 

"Dan!" I called as I entered, thinking it rather impolite to just barge in. I untied my shoes and left them by the door, not wanting to track mud into the house. 

"I'm upstairs!" His voice called to me from the upper section of the house. 

I managed to locate the stairs after a quick look around, then bolted up them, not wanting to keep Dan waiting too long. I'd never seen Dan's room before, and I was excited. There were five doors, but from the awful music coming from the end of the hall, I could guess which room Dan was in. 

I walked down the carpeted hall in my socked feet, my ears practically bleeding from the lyrics emitting from the room. I gave a sharp knock on the oak door, and twisted the doorknob when Dan invited me in. 

"Hey!" He greeted, the music still playing. He fumbled for his iPod once he saw my expression and turned it off once I entered, making me breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you." I said, taking off my jacket and folding it over my arm. 

"Just lay your jacket anywhere." He directed, gesturing around his room. His walls where brown wooden paneling, but they were covered in posters from Christian bands. He had a twin bed, a dresser, a bedside table, a closet, and a bookcase, but that was about it for the furniture in his room. Little shelves were nailed into the walls in between the posters and held knick-knacks, like shells from the beach or a snowglobe. "I know it looks like I've never hit puberty in here. I honestly want to change my room, but my parents won't let me." He explained, picking at strings on his blanket. 

I laid my jacket on the floor, next to his dresser, then wandered back over to his bed. He scooted over, then patted the spot next to him. I climbed onto the bed beside him and pulled him to my chest. He relaxed onto me, even going as far as to crawl into my lap. 

"Who the hell were you listening to?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him. 

"Lauren Daigle. Why?" He asked, looking into my eyes.   

"She sounds like shit." I replied honestly. 

He rolled his eyes. "She's better than that stuff that you listen to. All about death and blood and screaming. If I listened to that rubbish, my rosary would never leave my hands, I'd be saying so many Hail Mary's." 

That gave me an idea. 

"How many rosaries do you have?" I asked, starting to massage his hips with my hands. 

"Three. Why?" He answered quickly. 

"Could you show me your least favorite?" I questioned, a mischievous glint probably evident in my eyes as I asked.

"Umm, yeah...I guess." He replied suspiciously. He crawled off of my lap and leaned over to open the door of his beside table. He took out a simple black rosary. It looked strong, and I wondered if it would stand up against what I had planned. 

"May I see?" I asked, holding out my hand. 

He hesitantly placed the rosary into my hand. "You aren't normally interested in this stuff." Dan commented. 

"Well, I normally don't get ideas as good as these." I quipped back. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled at what I meant. 

"Well, I mean, I could just show you...but it's no fun when guessing isn't involved." I replied, playing with the beads on the rosary. 

He looked from my eyes, down to the rosary, then back up. "You're probably going to recommend we do something with my rosary that I would consider unholy. Am I correct?" 

"Possibly." I smirked, tossing the rosary to the side and pulling him down to kiss me.

"This feels so weird..." He mumbled against my lips we kissed. 

"Why?" I asked grabbing his thighs and flipping us over so that I was on top. 

"Because I'm about to have sex with a man in my own room while Michael Tate and Toby Mac watch." He moaned, referring to the posters lining the walls. 

"They're better than Uma Thurman, surely." I teased, remembering the first time we had sex in my room and how the Kill Bill poster on my wall had made him so uncomfortable. 

"But I've actually met both of them after concerts, and I've never even seen Kill Bill." He whined, his body going lax on the bed once I started to massage his hips. 

"I'm sure you'll forget all about them once we get started." I smiled, pulling him back in for a kiss. 

"Mm, Babe, wait." He panted, putting his hands on my chest as my hands began to drift up under his shirt. "Can you put my iPod on the side table?" 

I felt around for the chrome colored rectangle before I found it half-folded under the sheets. As I grabbed it, I thought of something else. "Do you have anything you'd like to listen to while we do this?" I asked, powering on the iPod and sliding it open without waiting for an answer. 

"I really only have Christian music on there." He admitted as I opened up the music app and began scrolling through his song choices. 

"The Gaithers? Mandisa? Who the fuck are Satellites and Sirens ?" I laughed as I read some artists aloud. "Wait, you have a song on here called 'He Touched Me?' We're listening to this."

"No!" Dan whined, reaching for the iPod that I held out of his grasp. "Stop making fun of them! I don't make fun of Four Finger Dad Punch or whatever!" He huffed, continuing to try and get the iPod. 

"Okay," I began, making some adjustments so that the song would play on repeat, "It's Five Finger Death Punch, and the last time I showed them to you, you said it sounded like a few ten year olds messed around in a music studio and someone decided to release their demo anyway." 

"Well it's true!" He defended, pursing his lips in annoyance. 

"Aww, Baby, don't pout!" I laughed, pressing the play button. I placed the iPod on his nightstand, then turned back to face him. "There are much better things that you can do with your mouth besides pouting." I said sweetly, lifting up his chin and leaning down to plant a kiss onto his lips. A sweet piano and organ melody floated out of the speaker of his iPod. How sickening. 

'Shackled by a heavy burden  
'Neath a load of guilt and shame'

I grinned as he groaned, and reconnected our lips, this time sliding open my mouth and tracing his lips with the tip of my tongue. 

'Then the hand of Jesus touched me  
And now I am no longer the same'

"Mmhm!" He whined, throwing his arms around my neck and pulling my body closer to his. 

'He touched me, oh, he touched me  
And oh the joy floods my soul'

"Here." I murmured, pulling away from him for a moment and throwing off my shirt. He desperately pulled his shirt off as best he could manage while lying down on a bed. As soon as the t-shirt was off, I leaned back in and gave him another kiss. 

'Something happened and now I know  
He touched me, and made me whole'

"Phil!" He choked out as I moved my mouth from his and down to his neck. I nipped him, leaving a mark that would surely bruise. 

'Since I met this blessed Savior  
Since he cleansed and made me whole'

I tugged at his waistband, hoping to give him the indication that I wanted them off of his frame as quickly as possible. He took the hint, and wriggled out of his track bottoms and underwear before discarding them off to the side of the bed. I did the same, taking a few more moments since I was wearing literally painted-on skinny jeans. 

"Hurry up!" He whined, bucking his hips up and searching for friction. "I already have the stuff under my pillow!" 

'I will never cease to praise him  
I'll shout it while eternity rolls'

I reached around him to the pillow and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. I rolled on the latex, then squirted some lube onto my fingers. 

'He touched me, oh he touched me  
And oh the joy that fills my soul'

"Please, touch me." Dan whimpered, looking up at me with glazed eyes. I parted his legs even further, then reached down to slowly press a finger into him. I watched him, living for the faces of pleasure that came and went. It turned me on extremely knowing that I was the one who caused them. I added another, getting the same reaction. 

'Something happened and now I know  
He touched me, and made me whole'

"More, please!" He moaned out, pressing himself down onto my fingers. 

"Hold on." I grunted, slowly adding the third. I didn't want to cause him too much discomfort. The song reset itself, but neither of us paid it any attention. 

I pumped my fingers in and out a few times, then deemed him ready. I squirted a small dollop of lube onto my palm and slicked up my cock. I lined myself up, then slowly eased myself in. He whimpered for only a moment before his eyes fluttered shut and he let out a breathy moan. "You're a fucking slut for my cock, aren't you?" I asked him, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. 

"Oh gosh!" He sighed, bring up his arms to pull my body closer to his. He reached one leg behind me and wrapped it around my lower back. He brought his arms over my shoulders and dug his nails into my back. If there was one thing I could always count on while we had sex, it would be that if my back was exposed, it was going to get clawed at. 

I continued to thrust in and out at a comfortable pace, and felt around on the bed for the rosary. As soon as I felt the marble-sized beads in my fingers, I let out a small noise of triumph. Dan's head was lulling back on his pillow, his eyes shut and mouth hanging open. "Lift up your head, baby." I directed him. 

He followed immediately, lifting his head from the pillow, but opening his eyes. "What are you doing?" He whimpered, then groaned loudly as I hit his prostate dead on. 

"Just a little something," I teased, pulling the rosary over his head. "Tell me if it gets too tight." I twisted the necklace around his neck, making his eyes go wide and his mouth hang open. 

"P-Phil!" He choked out in surprise. He looked a bit scared for a moment, but after I started to get back onto the pace I once had, he started to let out small gasps of pleasure. "This is so sacrilegious." He panted. His Adam's apple bobbed against the beads as he tried to swallow, and it was one of the most erotic things we had done yet. He tightened around me, and his eyes rolled back. He opened his mouth wide and groaned, meeting my eyes as he unexpectedly came all over my stomach. 

"Jesus, Dan!" I groaned, releasing my grip on the beads and letting them go slack against his neck. The imprint of the beads around his neck were bright red, and he looked wrecked. "Tell me if it starts to hurt, okay?" I rushed, continuing to pump in and out of him in an effort to reach my own orgasm. 

He nodded, and let out a whine before scratching his nails up from the center of my back to my shoulder blades. "Gosh Phil," he rasped, leaning close to my ear, "That was so hot, having you do that. I didn't see it coming, and the pressure around me neck was just...I don't know how to describe it. You're pure sin, Phillip Lester." 

As he muttered into my ear, I could feel my stomach tighten, and I came inside of him with a moan. I gave myself a moment to catch my breath, then pulled out slowly, not missing the way Dan sighed as I did so. I took off the condom and tied it, then laid it on the nightstand. "I didn't know you had that in you." I panted, throwing my arm around his shoulders. 

"Me neither." Dan mumbled quietly, shuffling closer to my naked body. "I feel dirty, now." He whimpered. 

Suddenly, I felt bad. It was like cold water rushed through my veins at the noise. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Is there anything I can do? Did I pressure you?" I asked almost hesitantly. 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." He insisted, reaching a hand up to pull my face to his. "You did everything right. That was on me." He calmed me, stroking the side of my face and tilting his head up to kiss me. 

"Okay." I replied, still a little unsure. 

"Don't come over until later tomorrow, though." He instructed, wrapping his arms around my neck. 

"Why's that?" I asked, reaching down and encircling his waist with my arms. I pulled him closer to me, then leaned down to touch his forehead with mine. 

"Because I need to go to confession." He replied with a smirk, shoving one of his legs between mine. 

\---

"Just say you're going to show me to the bathroom." I whispered. We were sitting in hard pews, wasting a perfectly good Sunday morning on something that I didn't care about. 

"No!" He whispered back harshly. "I'm trying to pay attention to the message."

"I took off work for this, the least you could do is help me out." I worked in a tattoo parlor on the East side of town, surrounded by bars and condemned houses. Business was kept up by drunks wanting tattoos, local bikers and punks, and a few middle aged women with boring jobs who came in to ink up anywhere that clothes would cover. When I had called in yesterday to tell my boss that I was going to mass with Dan, he had only laughed and told me that the church would set on fire if I stepped inside before hanging up. 

"Shut up!" He hushed me loudly. 

"Don't whisper so loud. People are staring." I shushed him. 

"No." He said even quieter. 

"Please. I can't concentrate. I have a problem." I muttered lowly. 

"Fine. Go out the back doors of the sanctuary, down the hall, and turn right. After that, take a left, and go into the room on the left-hand side. It's a bathroom that no one really knows about." He growled. 

"Okay. Got it." I murmured, then did as he said, quietly slipping out of the doors and going down the hall. I turned  right, then left, and found myself in front of a small alcove. I wandered in, then saw the door on the left and opened it slowly. Inside, there was a single toilet, a sink, and a bathtub that were in the style of the 1950s, and to my surprise, everything was clean. 

I sat on the edge of the hideous pink bath and waited for Dan. He had brought me to mass, and to say that it was mind-numbingly boring was an understatement. The service was slow, and I was just about ready to sleep until I started to imagine Dan, clad in thigh-highs, draped over the alter, letting me fuck him in front of the whole congregation. That had distracted me from the drudgery of the service, but then a new problem arose and I had to persuade Dan to come help me. 

A few minutes passed, then the door quietly creaked open and Dan popped in. "This is such a huge sin, I can not believe what I'm about to do." He muttered as I stood. "Do you realize we are about to commit a sexual act in the house of God?" He asked, seething from his little fit that he probably threw on the way down the hall. 

"If you're angry, take it out on me later." I smirked, watching his face turn a bright red. I waltzed up to him and wrapped my arms around him before pulling me closer. 

"You're just lucky that my parents are on holiday!" He growled, reaching up to thread his fingers into my hair. "If they were here we wouldn't be sitting in the same pew, let alone leaving the sanctuary at the same time." He said angrily, then pulled my head down so he could connect our lips without being on his tippy-toes. 

"Speaking of your parents, when do they get back?" I asked, pulling away from the kiss. 

"Tuesday." He replied shortly. "Now kiss me." 

I did as he said, then walked him backwards toward the wall, never breaking the kiss. I pushed him up against the ugly floral wallpaper and grabbed his ass. I could feel his thighs tense up, then relax as I kneaded both cheeks with my fingers. He let out a small moan into my mouth, and tugged on my hair a little. 

"I want you in me." He whimpered after I pulled away from his bright red lips. 

"Baby, I don't have anything." I murmured back. I was hoping he could blow me and then I'd jerk him off or something. 

"Please? I don't care about a condom, I want you!" He whined, burying his head into the nape of my neck. "I don't have any diseases. I haven't had sex with anyone but you! Ever." He mumbled, the sound muffled as he said it into my shoulder. 

"I know you haven't, Babe, but I don't want to move too fast. Going without a condom for the first time is a big deal, and I don't want to do that in the church bathroom." I explained. 

"Fine." He huffed. "But that doesn't mean we can't do something else." 

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. The glint in his eyes made me curious. 

He tilted his head up and brushed his lips against my ear and whispered, "I want you to hold me up against the wall." He quickly stepped out of his shoes, then stripped off his dress pants and left them on the floor. 

"I can do that." I replied, my dick aching a bit at his words. I grabbed his thighs, lifting him up, and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I pressed him against the wall even tighter and began to undo the buttons on his short-sleeve button-up shirt. 

He began to do the same with me, except he only undid the first few. He liked running his fingers through my chest hair for some reason. He said it was sexy and reminded him of a lumberjack. A punk lumberjack covered in tattoos that liked to ride motorcycles and hates the outdoors, all without a beard. After I finished the buttons, he shrugged out of his shirt and let it fall to the ground. 

I unbuttoned my pants with one hand and shook my legs until they shimmied down to my knees. With that, I leaned in and softly ground onto him. He let out a low grunt and pushed his hips forward. "Harder, Phil." He whimpered, rotating his hips. I ground down on him harder, smashing him against the wall and making him groan. 

"That good, Sweetheart?" I asked, rolling my hips down. "That what you want?" 

"Yes!" He gasped out, then threw his head back against the wall, his mouth agape and eyes firmly shut. "Gosh, Phil! I wish I could have you inside of me." He whimpered, keeping his head thrown back and eyes shut as he said it. 

"I have an idea. What if," I rolled my hips, "We lay on the ground and I finger you while you suck me off." 

"Oh, please!" He whined, bucking up against me. I backed away from the wall slightly and set him down. He quickly regained his footing and pushed me back with one hard shove to my chest that took me by surprise. I sat down on the floor and watched as he took off his boxers and flung them against the far wall. 

I pulled off my own pants and dragged my boxers off as well. I unbuttoned the rest of my shirt and threw it into a corner. I looked up at him with a smirk, and he quickly lowered himself down on me so that he was sitting on my legs. I brought my hands up to his hips and began to stroke the small amount of pudge there out of habit. He batted my hands away, then changed position so his back was facing me. He lifted himself slightly off of the ground and back up over my body until his ass was finally in my face. 

I felt him skim his fingers over my thighs, tracing up and down over the sensitive skin, making me let out a small moan. He ran his fingers away from my thighs and pressed his hand flat on my stomach and slid it down slowly from my belly button down into the mass of light colored curl above my cock. I almost forgot that I had some responsibility here as well, but recovered and brought my hands up to squeeze his ass. He let out a little groan and lowered his head to mouth at the base of my cock, then began to lick it up and down. 

"Good boy." I muttered, then stuck two fingers into my mouth. After I was satisfied with their wetness, I carefully traced his rim with my index finger. He moaned, then wrapped his mouth around the top of my cock. I groaned, deciding to get on with it, and carefully inched my finger in. The sliding in was easy, considering we fucked last night, so I quickly added a second finger. That didn't seem to do much for him, so I added my third, which prompted a reaction. He let out a moan around my cock, and I felt every vibration. 

I stretched and scissored my fingers around, then smirked as Dan removed me from his mouth to let out a loud moan and tilt his head back. I leaned my head down a bit, and circled my tongue around my fingers. He began sucking on me again, but this time he started to hum one of the songs from the service which made me almost buck him off of me. I licked another stripe over his rim, then spread my fingers as I moved them in and out. "You're being so fucking good, Dan." I muttered hoarsely. 

He removed his mouth from around me with a small pop, then wrapped his hand around my base. He began to jerk me off quickly, occasionally pausing to run his thumb gently over my slit. "Phil, Phil, Phil!" He chanted, bouncing back against me as I fingered him. I leaned forward and teased him with my tongue as I fucked him with my fingers, knowing he wouldn't last long. Soon enough I could hear him groaning pitifully, and he tightened around my fingers before coming with a small shout. He continued to jerk me as he came, and I was soon releasing as well, all over his hand and the floor. 

He rolled off of me, then crawled and readjusted so that his face was beside mine. "I can't believe I just did that." He whispered, plopping down and reaching over to wrap his arms around my neck. 

"Honestly," I chuckled, pulling him to me by his waist, "Neither can I."

\---

"Seriously?" I said in disbelief, dropping my duffel bag in the doorway to Dan's room. 

"What?" He asked incredulously, peeking over the top of his bible. 

"We fucked in the church bathroom six hours ago and now you're reading your bible?" I questioned him in disbelief. 

"Why can't I read the bible?" He sniffed. "Last time I checked, it wasn't against the law."

"You know what pretty boy?" I said angrily, striding across the room quickly to his bed. "I think it's time you put that book down for a while." I growled, taking it from his hands and throwing it onto the floor beside his bed. 

"How dare you do that to the word of God!" He spat angrily, trying to sit up, only to be stopped by my hands pushing him down. 

"I just dared." I snarled, pushing him down into the mattress by his shoulder and throwing one leg over his body so that I was straddling him at his hips. I leaned down and fiercely connected our lips, keeping my grip firm on his upper half. He instantly kissed back, clashing our tongues and teeth as I practically shoved my tongue into his mouth. 

"Why would you do that?" He breathed in between kisses, bucking up his hips ever so slightly as he pushed his lips against mine. 

I pulled away and pinned his wrists down onto the mattress. "Can your God fuck you like I do?" I asked, grinding down on him slowly. "Can Jesus make you moan like I do? What can you get out of that bible besides rules, hatred, and hypocrisy?" I growled. 

"Oh my gosh!" Dan breathed, his voice catching in his throat. 

"God, I want you." I moaned as I watched him try to catch his breath, grinding my slowly hardening erection onto the bulge in his jeans. I let go of his shoulders, and pulled back slightly so I could look down at his face. His cheeks were such a pretty shade of pink, and his forehead was slick with sweat. His lips were red and puffy from all of our kissing, and his eyes were wide, pupils dilated. 

"Then take me." He groaned back, bringing up his arms to wrap around my neck and pulled me back down to kiss him. 

"Maybe I will." I whispered into his ear. "But maybe I won't. Perhaps I'll just let you like that. I'll tie your hands to the bed and make you beg for it." I teased, shaking his arms from me and getting off of the bed. 

"No!" He whined, trying to grab my shirt and make me stay. I avoided his hands easily, and went over to his door where he hung his ties. I grabbed two that looked a bit old and worn out, then made my way back to the bed. He hadn't scrambled away, so I took that as a go ahead and grabbed his wrist before securing it to the headboard. I did the same with his other arm, then stared down at his writhing body. 

"This okay?" I asked, deciding to check before we really got started. 

"Yeah." He breathed, gazing at me with wide eyes, in awe of what I would do next. "Calling you by your name seems a bit weird to me now." He muttered to himself more than to me. "It's strange now that you have so much power over me."

I leaned down, leaving my face inches from his. "Call me Daddy then, Sweetheart." I smirked, living for the way his eyes got even wider, then drifted slightly closed at the prospect. I let my hand drift down to his groin, then started to lightly touch him through his jeans. 

"Okay, Daddy." He sighed, his head lulling back as I continued to massage him through his pants. 

"Good, Baby Boy." I praised, then unbuttoned his jeans. I started to slowly pull them off, shimmying then down his thighs then slipping them easily from his legs. I didn't take off his boxers yet, deciding to tease him some more. I took his shirt up and over his head, leaving it on his arms and tucking it behind his head. I could use it as a gag later. I undressed much quicker, then sat on my heels at the end of the bed, just watching him look back at me with pleading eyes. 

"Daddy, please touch me." He whined, becoming a bit impatient and bucking up his hips. 

"Ah, ah, ah!" I tutted, pressing my hand into his hip and holding it down onto the mattress. "Be patient for me." 

"Yes, Daddy." He said obediently. 

I skimmed my hands over his calves, then slowly trailed them up his legs to his inner thighs. I then trailed on hand over the bulge in his boxers, making him groan in pleasure. "Is that what you meant?" I asked, leaning down and pressing my lips to his neck. "Is that what you wanted when you asked me to touch you?"

"More, Daddy!" He gasped as I experimentally bit down on his neck. "Please, give me more!" He begged, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back when I squeezed him through his underwear.

"How greedy." I scolded him, a smirk on my lips. "But I suppose you've been a good boy." I reasoned, and brought both hands down to strip him of his boxers. I pulled them from his legs, then threw them across the room. I licked my lips and looked up into his face, then ducked down to take him in my mouth.

"Oh -" He choked out, bucking roughly into my mouth. I relaxed my throat and let him fuck my mouth for a few moments, but when his breathing started to become erratic and his hips stuttered as he thrust, I pulled off of him with a pop. "No!" He whimpered as I pulled him back from the brink of release. 

"You'll get your turn soon enough." I said gently, getting up onto my knees and moving forward. When I got close to his face, I kneeled down and gently pressed the tip of my dick to his lips. "I think it's time you returned the favor." I grinned.

He looked up at me coyly, a smirk barely gracing his face, then slowly parted his lips and took in the head. He wrapped his lips around me and began to suck, occasionally running his tongue over my slit. "Fuck, Babe." I whispered, grabbing a fistful of his brown hair and tugging. "Who taught you to do things like that?" I asked, repeating the conversation we had while he gave me is first blowjob.

He pulled off, and looked up at me innocently. "I learned all on my own, Daddy." He said sweetly, then took me into his mouth again. I groaned as he took as much as he could into his mouth, then swallowed when I hit the back of his throat. I could feel the familiar heat bubbling up in my stomach. "Do you want to swallow or not?" I asked, looking down. He shook his head no, and I pulled out of his mouth, then turned around to jerk him off. I gave him long slow strokes, smirking as he came undone quickly. 

I turned back to him and kneeled before him again, then began to jerk myself off right in front of him. I stared down at his fucked-out face, his eyes drooping and his lips puffy and red from taking my cock. I twisted my hand around myself as I went up and down, and soon enough, I came onto my fist, some of it dripping off of my hand and onto Dan's chest. I sat down beside him on the bed and wiped the cum from my hand onto his already messy chest. 

"Phil!" He groaned, cringing at the now cold semen coating his bare chest. 

"Hold on." I snickered, reaching down to the floor and picking up his bible that I had thrown down earlier. I opened it up to a random page and read the chapter title silently to myself. "Daniel." It was fitting. I ripped out two or three pages, then let the book drop back to the floor. I sat back up and began to wipe the cum up with the pages. "Those tissues are really rough." He commented, not really opening his eyes. 

"That's because they aren't tissues." I replied. 

He opened his eyes in curiosity, then gasped when he saw what I was doing. "Phil!" He squealed. "Did you seriously just rip my bible?" He asked angrily. 

"You already sinned twice today," I replied, reaching up to untie his hands, "Why not sin a little more?" I asked, knowing that he would lash back. 

He ranted as I untied his hands and promptly rolled over onto his front once he saw that I wasn't listening. I threw the ties onto the floor and laid down beside him, throwing my arms over his shoulders and pulling him closer to me. "I love you, Baby." I said softly, nuzzling his shoulder. 

"I love you too, you abomination." He said back, his voice muffled by the sheets. 

\---

"Your parents get home tomorrow." I reminded Dan. We were sat on his bed, watching bootleg movies on my laptop since Dan's parents still checked his search history. Blankets surrounded us, and a bowl of popcorn sat in the little space between us. 

"Don't remind me." He shuttered, snuggling further into my side and wrapping his arms around my middle.

"You know..." I hesitated, trying to find the words that I wanted. 

"What?" He asked, turned to me and looking me in the face. 

"You're 18." I said simply. 

"And you're 20. Your point is?" He questioned. 

"Well, I mean, you're technically an adult." I reminded him. 

"So?" He asked, not getting my hint. 

"Well, since you are an adult, you could legally move out of your house without your parents permission." I explained. 

He just stared at me for a second before laughing. "You're crazy!" He chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"Why is it so crazy?" I asked.

The humor was wiped from his face. "You're actually being serious? I couldn't do that, Phil!" He rejected the idea. 

"I mean, you could live with me in the apartment." I suggested. "Hell, after you get your diploma, we could go anywhere." I said quietly. 

"My parents don't even know I'm gay. How do you think they'd handle me moving out and in with some guy they don't know?" He asked, his eyes crinkling. 

"They can't do anything about it. Haven't you always told me you couldn't wait to move out? That your parents breathe down your neck from morning until night? I just want to make you happy." I explained, looking away from Dan's face.

"Babe." He sighed quietly, bringing his hands up to turn my face back to him. "How about I think about it?" He asked, looking into my eyes with his beautiful brown ones.

"Alright." I agreed, wrapping my arms around his middle and holding his body close to mine.

"I've been thinking..." He breathed, nuzzling into my neck. "We've messed around to music on my iPod, but we've never done anything to something you liked." He commented, starting to lightly kiss my neck. 

I was slightly shocked. Dan had never initiated anything before. "I mean, I'd love to, but what's gotten into you?" I breathed as he bit down on the base of my neck.

"Well, maybe your proposition has caused me some curiosity. I don't really know what's gotten into me, but I do know what I want in me soon." He flirted, his tone frisky. 

"And what would that be, Baby?" I strained, concentrating on not letting out any moans from what he was doing to my neck. 

"You, Daddy." He smirked, falling into character quite quickly. 

"Well," I mused, pulling away from his mouth and reaching to shut my laptop. I put it on his bedside table, and picked up my phone. "I don't have very many songs that you'd like." I informed him, opening up my music and scrolling through the selection. 

"Pick something a little slow." He requested, his voice a mixture between desperate and sultry. 

I was immediately drawn to I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys. I put the song on repeat, then pressed play, letting the slow melody float out. I stripped off my shirt and threw it across the room as the slow beat echoed off of his walls. I then leaned over and pressed a single kiss to his lips before pulling away, leaving Dan to whimper. "Strip." I ordered. 

He scrambled off the bed, taking almost all of the blankets with him, as he did. He pulled off his large sweater and wriggled his jeans off of his legs. I watched in approval as he tugged down his mint green boxers, letting his bulge free. I stood, letting him get back up on the bed and lay down. 

I pulled my own jeans and boxers off, then stood over him, admiring his body. His legs were spread wide open, and his body was covered in goosebumps from either the haunting melody or the cold. Probably a mixture of both.

'I wanna be your vacuum cleaner,  
breathing in your dust' 

I climbed on top of him, settling between his legs. I brought down my hands and delicately pressed them down on his lower stomach, right above where the tip of his dick rested. He let out a moan at the presence of my hand. 

'I wanna be your Ford Cortina,  
I will never will rust'

"I wanna hear you say something." I said mischievously, bringing my hands up to his shoulders and leaning down into his face. 

"What is it, Daddy?" He breathed, his lips centimeters away from mine. 

'If you like your coffee hot,  
Let me be your coffee pot'

"Who's your master?" I growled, locking my eyes with his. He went quiet. 

'You call the shots, Babe  
I just wanna be yours'

"Only God can be my m-master." He stuttered. "He says that we shall have no other gods before-" 

"Who's your master?" I said rougher, more forcefully, leaning down closer into his face, my nose touching his.

'Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to his than I thought'

"Y-you, Daddy." He answered quietly, his eyes meeting mine. 

"Good job, Baby Boy." I said quietly, leaning down and pressing my open mouth against his. 

'Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours'

"Daddy..." He moaned, bucking his hips up. 

"What have I said about patience, Little One?" I questioned. 

'Wanna be yours, wanna be yours,  
Wanna be yours'

"It's a virtue." He said back, lifting his hands and placing them on my back. 

"That's right, good Baby." I praised, moving my hands from his shoulders and leaning down to rest on my elbows. I rolled my hips down against him, making him let out a guttural moan and scratch his nails down my back harshly. 

'Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out  
And let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without'

"Phil!" He groaned, the 'L' adorably sounding like a 'W.' 

"Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you want?" I asked, planting kisses on his neck. 

"I wanna be your setting lotion, (I wanna be)  
Hold your hair in deep devotion (How deep?)'

"Oh yes, please!" He begged, bucking up against me and nodding his head enthusiastically. 

"You have been rather good for me." I said coyly, biting down on his neck. 

'At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean,  
I wanna be yours'

"Please." He whispered, his eyes closing as he leaned into the bite. I unlatched my lips from him and sat up, only to grab the bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand. 

'Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought'

I grabbed the lube and was about to slick up my fingers when Dan grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "I don't want stretched." He said calmly. 

"But Baby -" I tried to protest, but he only held a finger up to my mouth. 

'Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours'

"We already did this earlier." He whispered. "Let's not waste time." 

"Okay." I complied, grabbing the condom and sliding it on before slicking myself up with the lube. 

"Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours'

I began to line myself up, but stopped when Dan put his hand flat on my chest. "I want to ride you." He muttered. 

"Yeah, okay." I nodded in agreement. 

'I wanna be your vacuum cleaner,  
Breathing in your dust'

He scooted out from under me and I laid down on my back. He crawled so that he was sitting up on my thighs, right below my dick. He inched forward, and when he finally got close enough, he got up onto his knees and positioned himself above my dick.

I bent my knees so he could lean back on me once he bottomed out. He sunk down, inch by inch, until he finally reached the base, letting out a little grunt as he sat still, adjusting to the stretch that was probably too much. "Are you okay?" I asked, bringing up my hands to run up and over his hips. 

'I wanna be your Ford Cortina,  
I won't ever rust'

"I'm fine." He breathed, placing his hands flat on my chest and leaning slightly forward. 

"You sure?" I questioned again, lightly skimming the pads of my thumbs over the small love handles protruding from his hips. 

'I wanna be yours,  
Wanna be yours'

"Just give me a second..." He whined, tilting his head around in an attempt to clear it. He took in a few deep breaths, then gently picked himself up before setting back down. 

He was obviously struggling, so I reached up and gently gripped him in my hand. "Let me try something, Baby." I whispered, giving him long strokes. 

'I wanna be yours,  
Wanna be yours'

"What are we doing?" He asked quietly, bucking up a little into my strokes, making him bounce up and down a little in turn. I continued to stroke him, and he started to excitedly bounce up and down on me, leaning his weight on my chest and hanging his head in pleasure as I fucked up into him as he came down. "Daddy!" He screeched, throwing back his head as I hit his prostate. 

'I wanna be yours,  
Wanna be yours'

I ran my free hand up his left side, squeezing on his flesh and every so often reaching up to lightly rub his nipple. I still stroked him, making him let out loud groans, as he continued to bounce on me quickly, his breathing ragged as he just missed his prostate. I had an idea of something I wanted to do. 

The song faded out before it started again, but neither of us cared, the sounds of our pleasures drowning out the music. He began jerking his hips around as he continued to ride me, the sounds coming from his mouth becoming more obscene. "Daddy!" He whined, scratching at my chest. "I'm going to come!"

"Go on." I prompted, continuing to give his dick all of the attention it could want. "Come for me, Baby."

He let out a small moan, then clenched around me as white ribbons coated my fist. His eyes were screwed shut from the pleasure and his jaw was hanging slack. I continued to fuck up into him, making him whine. "Daddy? What are you doing?" He cried when I didn't stop. 

"Daddy hasn't come yet, Sweetheart." I smirked, watching as his eyes got wide. "You can't expect to come without helping out Daddy, can you?" I asked, watching as he slowly nodded his head in agreement. 

"I suppose not, Daddy." He answered, his voice cracking as I continued to thrust up into him, making him bounce a bit. I rammed up, bucking my hips and colliding with his already abused prostate. He let out a cry, and bucked up and off my cock. His body was quivering, sensitive to every touch. 

I gently grasped his hips and guided him back onto me. He furiously began to jerk himself, getting up another hard on with his teenage hormones and stamina. I continued to thrust in, keeping my hands on his hips so he couldn't pop off of me again. His soft flesh was covered in goosebumps, and I lightly ran my thumb pads over patches of the small bumps, making him shiver under my touch. 

He panted and keened, letting raw noises rip loudly from his throat as I rammed up against his overstimulated walls. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" He chanted as I fucked myself up into him, my eyes rolling back in pleasure. "Please make me come again, Daddy!" He begged, throwing his head back as he ran his thumb over his slit. 

"Oh, Baby." I groaned as a heat coiled in my stomach, and I released. 

Dan continued to bounce on me, letting out whimpers and moans, and a few second later, he was coming dry, only a few drops of come leaking from his poor dick. "Jesus fucking Christ!" He yelled, then quickly covered his mouth in horror. 

"There you go, Baby Boy." I whispered. 

He pulled off and flopped down beside on the bed. "I can't believe said that." He mumbled, snuggling into my side. 

I pulled off the condom and tied it, then wrapped my arm around his middle and pulled him in closer. "Well, you did." I replied, kissing the side of his head. 

"You've been such a bad influence on me, Phil." He said quietly. 

"Oh yeah?" I asked, wondering where this was going. 

"Yeah. And honestly, I've been more happy in these last few months with you than I have in my entire life." He sighed. 

My heart quickened. "What are you saying?" I asked. 

"I'm saying that if you want to get me moved in to yours by the time my parents get home, we better start packing now." He smirked. 

"What if they put up a missing person's report or something when they come home and you're gone?" I asked, worriedly. 

"I'll just tell them that I'm gay. They won't ever come looking for me." He responded calmly, swinging his legs off of the bed and slowly standing. "So," he asked, throwing me a glance, "Are you going to help me pack or not?"

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this is probably going to be my last upload until the middle of September. School for me stars on the 24 of August and I'm going to be really stressed out. So, hopefully you enjoy this, and I hope you come back for whatever I post next time!


End file.
